Blackmail and Kittens
by jasminemyrose
Summary: "Not many people I know would use their own food and money to feed strays." "What do you want, Wakahisa?" "A date. Just one, Kai. Please." Kai knew that he would regret agreeing to it and he honestly didn't think that the girl had it in her to blackmail him, but he wasn't about to take that chance. "It's not a date." One-Shot. KaixOC


**Blackmail and Kittens**

**A/N: Wow, I haven't been on this site let lone in this fandom in _years. _Hope some of you remember me, and if not then I at least hope you enjoy my crappy one-shot. I hope Kai isn't too OOC or anything, again, haven't written any Beyblade in years.  
**

**I own nothing in this fic except Sora Wakahisa. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

"I think I might love you."

The confession is entirely too unsure, too random, and too emotionally raw for Kai's liking that for a moment he seriously considers just ignoring it all together. It wouldn't be the first, he muses, thinking of the time Hiromi confessed in a similar fashion along with an arrange of other girls. None of which the Hiwatari was remotely interested in. Hiromi was too loud, and at the time the phoenix wielder was too focused on other things to care about relationships—not that he would have cared much anyway.

"Kai?"

It was when the blue haired girl said his name (he was still getting used to it from her), that he realized that he had spent too long thinking. What was he suppose to say exactly? Confess back? Life wasn't a romance novel and if that was what Sora was expecting than she would be sorely disappointed. First of all, Kai wasn't even sure if they were _friends_ let alone if he had romantic feelings for her. Second, he was sure that it was mostly infatuation due to the time they had spent together, and he had spent half of that time ignoring her—the rest of it yelling at her.

Somehow he doubt romantic feelings could spring from that interaction. Unless Sora was a masochist, but he doubted it.

"You're not even sure of _your own _feelings, Wakahisa. Why bother asking for _mine _in return?" he deadpanned. He danced around the question, which was unlike him for the most part, but currently Kai didn't want to deal with a crying girl or even an angry one. The Hiwatari wasn't exactly sure which one the crow would turn out to be just yet. Besides, it was the truth and it was better than telling her 'so what?' or the like.

Obviously his statement confused her considering she took a few moments to reflect before she met his gaze again. "I am sure." Kai had to stop himself from snorting and rolling his eyes because it was so like a _girl_ to say that.

He shook his head in reply.

"No, you're not. If you were sure you wouldn't start out like you're still thinking it over."

Kai had absolutely zero romantic relationships, or even proper stable relationships for him to give that kind of advice. But he supposed that it was rather common sense. Which seemed to be something that the girl lacked.

"I'm in love with you, Kai."

She was challenging him now. Kai was almost sure of it and he wasn't biting. She had just changed her confession only because he had practically told her to. He wasn't interested in someone who took orders so lightly when it came to such personal matters.

"How do you know?"

Now he was challenging her. However he doubted that he was qualified to tell the difference considering he had no experience or foreknowledge of the emotion. At least he would be able to tell if she only liked him for his looks though. Which seemed to be more and more common lately.

"What?"

She wasn't expecting this, obviously.

"How do you know that you're in love?"

Why was he asking her this question when he hardly knew himself?

He said it so nonchalant that he nearly unnerved himself from the entire conversation. Kai wasn't one who got into these types of things. Even if he wasn't talking about his own emotions, the fact that he had shown interest alone made him nervous.

Why should he care?

He shouldn't.

But he had enough curiosity and enough twisted humor to entertain the idea of the conversation. As long as she didn't go asking about his own feelings (because he just doesn't _do_ feelings) than Kai was complacent enough to amuse her. At least it would save him time from her going off on the paparazzi or something equally dramatic (although he doesn't really care what the paparazzi thinks, or what anyone thinks, but _he just knows _that Takao will never let him live it down.)

"I just…" she trailed off and Kai could have sworn that he saw a tinge of pink around her cheeks. He thought she looked sort of cute like that (where did that thought even _come from_?) until he realized that the only sort of thing he thought cute were kittens and lost puppies.

"I just _do_ okay! I like you, Kai. Why isn't that enough? Do you really need a reason?"

Yes, yes he did.

He could have taken her answer in two ways: one being she just didn't know, the other being she didn't care enough to tell him.

Neither was good enough.

Because nothing was ever that simple, let alone when it came to emotions and he was proof of that. Emotions were fickle and couldn't be trusted. He could hardly see why _his team_ wanted to stick around him for so long, and they had literally _saved his life_, let alone how some _girl _he had known for roughly _three months _could develop romantic feelings for him.

"Enough isn't good enough."

He vaguely sounded like his grandfather and that scared him.

Kai always needed answers, or at least enough answers to know what he could get out of it. Right now it just seemed like too much of a hassle and not much of a challenge or worth while. Which was half the reason why he never explored a relationship to begin with. He didn't see the point.

"Your passion and determination."

For a moment he had no idea what she was talking about.

"If you're only in it for that than go out with Takao." he rejected off-handily if not a bit sorely to admit that the blue-haired dragon was more passionate and determined than him. Although Kai had always known that, it didn't mean that he wanted to admit it. Half, if not all of the bladers he had encountered were just as passionate and determined.

That didn't make a lasting relationship. (When did he even _begin_ to care if the relationship lasted? When did he care if it even _started_ or not?)

"Your advice."

She's still trying after that?

"_I don't give advice."_

That would imply that he cared about others enough to help them, and Kai did neither (at least that he would admit to.) Besides, that sounded as if she only wanted him for free tips and the Hiwatari was no one's console to begin with.

"You're a good guy."

Kai takes a moment to figure out if he heard right, and once he figured out that _yes_ he did hear right, he side-glances at Sora as if she has two heads. It was this (horribly wrong)observation that Kai knew that she had no idea what she was talking about. He would have laughed out right if he hadn't heard it all before, even if it was still sort of funny because Kai was not a good guy.

He was the complete opposite of good.

And how anyone could get that out of knowing his long history with power abuse was beyond him. Yet so many people (and by people, he means Takao) still thought that he was good. That he was worth it when he wasn't. Kai was far from worth it and he was far from good. He shook his head because at this point he was becoming annoyed before glowering at the crow.

She just had no idea, and it was annoying. (But at the same time sort of refreshing, and _why does he care_?)

"You may not believe me but I can see it."

She's still talking?

"How do _you_ know? You've known me for, what? _Three months_, Sora? You do _not_ know me."

He couldn't figure out why she would want to, honestly. And if she came up with some cliche 'but I want to' bullshit he was going to seriously punch a wall because that has happened one too many times.

He'd be damned if he let himself be turned into some girl's fantasy-bad-boy project.

However, she didn't. The only answer he got was a sly smirk that reminded him too much of the kind Yuiry used to give him when they were planning on fighting dirty.

He didn't like it.

"Not many people I know would use their own money and food to feed strays."

She _knew_?

Kai didn't want to let on that he was a bit shocked, or rather displeased considering the fact that A) his only alone time could now possibly be ruined with Sora tagging along and B) the fact that she could tell Takao and the team, who would never leave him alone afterwards. (Not like they leave him much alone as it was.)

"You obviously have never heard of shelters, then." he replied cooly, vaguely wondering what she planned on doing with the information. Kai honestly didn't think she had it in her to blackmail him—not that he would give in to it anyway.

"What do you _want_, Wakahisa?" he nearly groaned from the on-coming headache as he smoothed a hand through his two-toned hair.

"A date. Just one, Kai. Please."

He couldn't believe that this was actually happening, he couldn't believe that he hadn't walked out already and he didn't want to admit that he might actually had liked the idea of going on a date with Sora (of course, that was before she was going to blackmail him.)

For a moment, Sora thought that he wasn't going to answer her, especially when he stood and walked towards the door of the apartment. Kai stopped abruptly then, head lowered and scarf covering most of his mouth (why was he _blushing_? Anger. He blamed it on anger.) "It's not a date." he replied gruffly before opening the door and walking out.

Because Kai Hiwatari just doesn't _do_ dates.


End file.
